1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to systems and methods for capturing interactions between customer service representatives and customers.
2. Description of Related Art
Companies that market technically complex products, such as computer hardware and/or software products typically provide technical support to customers through a customer service engagement. A customer service engagement is initiated when a customer contacts a customer service representative at a customer service center via the telephone or the Internet. The customer service representative can have the customer configure his PC to provide the customer service representative with visibility into the customer's system using existing software tools, such as Sun Microsystems's SharedShell tool, or even to provide the customer service representative with control of the customer's PC using existing software, such as Symantec's pcAnywhere® application. The customer service representative then resolves the customer's problem by giving the customer directions or by directly reconfiguring the customer's system.